Universo DC: La Noche Final (Parte Tres)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Es el ultimo combate! Un rejuvenecido Alan Scott, portando el anillo definitivo, deberá hacerle frente a un resucitado Darkseid, quien imbuido de la energía oscura de la Anti-Vida, está dispuesto a todo. Y por si fuera poco, Muerte finalmente escoge un bando... y las consecuencias son inesperadas. Bonus Track: ¡El destino final de Dhurva, el Monitor de Tierra-54!


**UNIVERSO DC: LA NOCHE FINAL**

**Parte Tres **

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>

**La Oscuridad viene llegando**

Súbitamente, se había hecho de noche. No tenía nada de natural la oscuridad que se alzaba fuera de su iglesia. Al menos, eso le parecía a Norman McKay. Muerte, en tanto, encendió una vela. La colocó en el banco entre medio de los dos y observó al sacerdote a los ojos.

-¿Es esto de lo que hablabas, hija? – le preguntó él – ¿Es esta la "Noche Final"?

-Lo es – Muerte asintió – Las cartas están echadas sobre la mesa ahora. El Mal tiene a su representante, el Bien, al suyo.

-¿Qué sigue?

-Mi elección: _¿Luz o tinieblas? ¿Vida… o muerte?_

* * *

><p><strong>Planeta Oa. <strong>

La negra Batería Central bullía con el poder de la Anti-Vida. Rodeándola, los Guardianes del Universo (convertidos en no-muertos) entonaban un siniestro cantico, casi un mantra o rezo.

De repente, algo sucede: del interior de la Batería salieron vomitados cientos y cientos de anillos de poder. Todos eran oscuros y llevaban impresos el Símbolo Omega en su superficie. La masa de anillos voló hacia el espacio, conducida por los Guardianes en una sola dirección posible: _la Tierra_.

* * *

><p><strong>La Tierra. <strong>

**En ese momento. **

Flash corría velozmente por un continente africano sumergido en las sombras. La oscuridad bloqueaba al Sol, sumiendo a todo el planeta en una noche eterna. El velocista escarlata seguía a las filas y filas de zombies que confluían en un lugar común: el centro de África.

Allí, deteniéndose en un amplio circulo alrededor de un inmenso cráter, los no-muertos gemían y se bamboleaban, aguardando órdenes.

Flash se detuvo a cierta distancia prudencial y escondiéndose tras una roca, los espió. Una figura grande con los brazos cruzados a la espalda pasaba revista a sus "tropas". El corazón de Wally casi da un vuelco cuando la reconoció: DARKSEID.

-Esto no puede ser bueno – murmuró. Siguió observando.

Darkseid no estaba solo. Una mujer lo acompañaba. Una terriblemente atractiva alienígena de piel azul y escasa ropa. Llevaba un gran libro abierto y leía de él unos pasajes. Flash prestó oído y escuchó:

-…Soldados de las Sombras, Precursores de la Oscuridad, Heraldos de la Más Negra de las Noches – decía Lyssa Drak – Tus tropas esperan tus ordenes, Mi Señor.

-Veo que al fin aceptas servirme voluntariamente – comentó Darkseid. Lyssa cerró el libro. Agachó la cabeza.

-Sirvo a la Anti-Vida. Sirvo a la Oscuridad. Y eso sois vos, Amo.

-Sí – Darkseid se le acercó. Le acarició el rostro – No está nada mal – Lyssa se estremeció de impío placer – Sin duda, esto es una mejora. Ese gusano de Desaad nunca me lo dijo, pero en el fondo de su asquerosa y perversa alma ansiaba… el tipo de trato y atenciones que puedo a llegar a darte. No me malinterpretes, Lyssa Drak: no es que no hubiera podido hacerlo. Es que no quería – sus ojos brillaron – Contigo, será diferente. He tenido muchas amantes, pero ninguna tan atractiva como tú. Dime, ¿crees que puedes saciar mi negra pasión, Lyssa Drak?

-Maestro, yo… - la vampiresa estelar se sentía extasiada. Alzó los ojos… y vio en la lejanía a Flash intentando esconderse – Parece que no estamos solos como creía, Milord.

-No – Darkseid ni se volvió – No lo estamos.

Una energía escarlata surgió de sus ojos. Eran sus "rayos omega". Estos se torcieron en el aire y buscaron su objetivo: _la roca donde Flash se escondía_. Al tocarla la vaporizaron en pedazos, dejándolo al descubierto.

-Oh, mierda – Wally retrocedió, expuesto.

-Bienvenido, Flash – lo saludó el Señor Tenebroso, con una sonrisa en su pétreo rostro – No puede decirse que tu aparición no fuera inesperada. Querida, encárgate de él, por favor.

Lyssa Drak alzó la mano donde llevaba el anillo qwardiano de poder. Disparó una ráfaga dorada contra Flash. Wally la esquivó, moviéndose muy rápido. Para su desgracia no calculó bien y terminó chocando contra la pared de muertos vivientes allí reunidos. Cientos de manos lo aferraron, inmovilizándolo. Con horror, vio cómo aquellas criaturas pútridas rugían al mismo momento en que tironeaban de sus brazos y piernas.

-¿Mi Señor? – Lyssa miró a Darkseid.

-Sería tentador dejar que las hordas lo despedacen, pero no. Todavía no. Ocúpate de él.

Con su anillo, Lyssa "rescató" a Flash del ejercito espectral y lo encerró en una jaula de vidrio reforzado. La jaula flotó en el aire y se apoyó cerca de donde ella estaba.

-No intentes escapar – le advirtió – La he diseñado de forma tal que ni aun vibrando a toda prisa podrías liberarte.

-Muy bien, tipos malos. Me tienen. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora, mi querido Flash, esperamos al resto de la Liga de la Justicia. Ya vienen – declaró Darkseid y se cruzó de brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>2 <strong>

**Un Monitor dispuesto a todo **

**Más allá del Tiempo y el Espacio. **

**Fuera del Multiverso. Mundo Monitor. **

La mejor manera de describir aquél sitio en el que Dhurva se reunió con su amiga Deva (Monitor de sexo femenino, vigilante de una de las innumerables Tierras del Multiverso) era la de un jardín. Un jardín lleno de flores, plantas, árboles y estanques con agua en cuyos bordes crecían juncos. Varios patos nadaban en ellos y algunos insectos revoloteaban en las orillas.

Aquello era una burbuja en sí misma, un ecosistema generado y controlado artificialmente en una sección del Mundo Monitor, el gran planeta donde moraban actualmente los Monitores, aquella enigmática raza de vigilantes extradimensionales.

-Me imagino que sabes lo que está pasando…- empezó Dhurva.

-No ignoro lo que acontece en la Tierra que has sido designado custodiar – replicó Deva – Lo que sí también sé es que lo que pretendes hacer es una locura que bordea en lo sacrílego.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué "sacrílego"? ¿Acaso no deberíamos asumir la responsabilidad de los mundos que monitoreamos?

-Dhurva, sabes _perfectamente_ que eso no está permitido. El Monitor-Líder dijo que…

-Sé lo que el Monitor-Líder opina al respecto – refunfuñó el joven, interrumpiéndola – También sé que lo suyo nace de la mala experiencia que tuvo su hijo cuando sucedió la legendaria _"Crisis en las Tierras Infinitas"_.1 Pero la política de "no-intervención" es, en mi humilde opinión, un error.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Lo que dije que haría.

Deva meneó la cabeza.

-Si intervienes, sólo habrá problemas…

-No, ya que no voy a intervenir en la lucha de los héroes contra Darkseid. Mi objetivo es otro: el Sol.

Dhurva manipuló su unidad de muñeca. Proyectó un pequeño holograma del Astro Rey.

-Darkseid bloqueó el Sol con un escudo de materia oscura – explico – Misma materia de la que estaba compuesto el huevo cósmico donde se gestó su nuevo cuerpo físico. La única manera de romper ese escudo es utilizando esto – la imagen cambió. Mostraba ahora un curioso aparato de avanzada tecnología – Una Bomba de Materia Positiva. Detonada en el corazón de la estrella, destruirá la capa que la bloquea permitiéndole volver a brillar otra vez con fuerza.

-Muy bien – Deva suspiró – Numero uno: es imposible colocar esa bomba donde dices…

-No lo es. No con una de nuestras naves. De hecho, he acondicionado una de ellas para el viaje.

-Número dos: suponiendo que la bomba explote, nunca podrás salir con vida de ahí – Deva lo miró, preocupada.

-Estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

-Número tres: si sobrevives, el Monitor-Líder se enojará. El Consejo Multiversal puede llegar a expulsarte. ¿Recuerdas a Nix-Uotan?2

-Lo sé. Lo sé bien, Deva…

-¿Y aun así quieres hacerlo?

-Debo.

La Monitora suspiró otra vez.

-Estás loco.

-Quizás un poco – Dhurva sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? Algo has de querer. Por eso me has contado todo esto…

-Sí. Te lo he contado por dos razones. La primera, la más evidente: si sobrevivo, necesitaré que alguien testifique a mí favor en el juicio que seguro me harán. La segunda razón…

Dhurva acercó su rostro al de la chica. La besó en la boca.

-…Es porque te amo. Y odiaría no podértelo decir más tarde, si algo malo me pasa.

El joven Monitor se puso de pie. Se ajustó la capa sobre sus hombros y partió, dejando a su compañera sola en medio del jardín.

-Oh, Dhurva… - musitó ella.

* * *

><p><strong>3 <strong>

**El ataque de los Black Lanterns **

**La Tierra. **

**África. **

Darkseid no se equivocó en sus predicciones: pronto la Liga de la Justicia arribó al lugar. Lo hicieron guiados por Conner. Al llegar al sitio se toparon con el dantesco panorama de multitudes de zombies apostados junto al Oscuro Señor, quien los esperaba con honda satisfacción…

-Bienvenidos – los saludó – ¡Bienvenidos a su fin!

Al mismo momento que decía esto una explosión terrible se produjo en el cielo. Los anillos negros cargados con la energía de la Anti-Vida también llegaron al escenario de la inminente batalla. Todos y cada uno de ellos volaron de inmediato hacia los no-muertos presentes y se colocaron automáticamente en sus dedos… convirtiendo a sus portadores en Black Lanterns.

-¡Destrúyanlos a todos! – fue la única orden que Darkseid tuvo que dar. Imbuidos por el poder de la Anti-Vida, los Linternas Negros salieron volando hacia los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, iniciando un titánico combate. Desde su prisión, Flash contempló con impotencia cómo los diferentes superhéroes de la Tierra comenzaban a ceder y caer uno a uno ante el temible poder de sus enemigos… Los muertos eran cientos y cientos e imparables, y el bloqueo solar no ayudaba. Superman y Superboy se veían afectados por él.

Sin el aporte de la energía solar, ambos empezaron a debilitarse, quedando a merced de sus peligrosos rivales.

Darkseid reía, complacido. _¡Estaba ganando! _Más rápido de lo que podría haber calculado, los héroes terrestres estaban cayendo como moscas, siendo literalmente aplastados. Ya nada podía detenerlo… nada, salvo un puñetazo esmeralda bien encajado en su mandíbula. Un puñetazo que lo mandó volando por el aire a través de medio continente y lo acabó enterrando en Egipto, contra una de las caras de una de las pirámides de Gizeh.

-¡Amo! – gritó Lyssa Drak. En ese momento, Alan Scott descendió del cielo envuelto en un majestuoso fulgor verde e iluminando el oscuro valle con él.

-Perdón por la tardanza – se disculpó – Estaba cruzando el océano justo cuando la luz del Sol se fue. Tuve que usar mi anillo para guiarme.

-¿Linterna Verde? – inquirió Flash, perplejo.

-No el que conoces, pero sí – Alan sonrió – Permíteme liberarte.

Scott creó una sierra con su anillo. Cortó por la mitad el vidrio reforzado de la jaula donde el velocista era detenido. Ya libre, Wally le estrechó la mano.

-Soy Alan Scott – se presentó el héroe esmeralda – Muy probablemente mi nombre no te diga nada, pero una vez fui el primer Linterna Verde que existió en este planeta. Digamos que ahora han decidido hacerlo oficial.

-¡Cuidado!

Unas cadenas amarillas volaron por el aire y se enroscaron en torno a Alan, apresándolo. Las había creado la gótica Lyssa Drak, quien sonreía enseñando los colmillos.

-Humm… te ves más guapo que Jordan – dijo – Creo que voy a quedarme contigo.

-Señorita, lo lamento mucho pero no va a poder ser – Alan extendió su aura verde. La energía esmeralda que manaba del anillo definitivo estaba controlada por su enorme fuerza de voluntad. Las cadenas creadas por el anillo qwardiano reventaron en pedazos, soltándolo.

-¡No es justo! – Lyssa se arrojó hacia él, siseando como una cobra enfurecida y concentrando todo el poder de la Anti-Vida que Darkseid había depositado en ella. Alan levantó un escudo y la vampírica alienígena rebotó en él.

-Lo siento, pero nunca fui fan de las películas de vampiros. Sin embargo, no tengo nada contra usar algunos recursos a lo _"Van Helsing"_ – Scott encerró a Lyssa dentro de un ataúd fabricado por su anillo. Lo rodeó de cadenas, cruces y ajos – Una menos. Falta su amo…

Linterna Verde alzó vuelo. Fue tras Darkseid. Lo halló incorporándose del sitio en el que había caído, listo para luchar contra él.

_-¡Morirás por esto! _

El choque de ambas fuerzas (luz y oscuridad) sacudió a toda la Tierra. Se decidía algo más que la suerte de un planeta en ese combate… se decidía la suerte de todo un universo.

* * *

><p><strong>4 <strong>

**La Elección **

La iglesia tembló. Varios cristales explotaron en pedazos y las estatuas de santos cayeron de sus pedestales. Un viento helado se coló en la estancia amenazando con apagar la vela que Muerte había colocado entre ambos. Norman McKay se estremeció. Estaba seguro que todo el mundo había sentido el terremoto.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó.

-Eso fue la Luz chocando contra las Tinieblas – la chica suspiró – Se acerca el momento de mi intervención: vida o muerte. Bien o Mal. Debo elegir.

-¡Por Dios, hija! ¿Qué no está claro? ¡El camino de la luz es el correcto!

-¿Lo es? Francamente, Padre, ¿lo es? ¿No sería mejor si todo esto terminara? ¿Si el universo volviera a la oscuridad de la que fue sacado?

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

Silencio. Muerte observó al sacerdote.

-¡Tú misma dijiste que no eras el final de nada! ¡Que la Humanidad cometía el error de verte como algo malo, tremendo! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ahora has cambiado de opinión?

-¿Cuál es la diferencia, Padre? Todos van a morir algún día. Todos acabaran compadeciendo ante mí. ¿Por qué prolongar su agonía? Después de mí hay cosas maravillosas… ¿Ya le conté sobre el Cielo?

-No. Escúchame, por favor: _sé que la vida es dura y que a veces puede ser fatal, pero merece ser vivida_. ¡Dales a elegir a todos los habitantes de este mundo y sin duda escogerán la vida!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque así nos han hecho! ¡Porque así Dios lo dispuso! Amamos la vida, hacemos de todo por defenderla. No nos rendimos ante lo inevitable.

-Esa vendría a ser yo, ¿verdad?

Norman McKay midió sus palabras.

-Hija, te creo cuando dices que no eres el final de nada. Te creo cuando dices que no eres algo terrible… pero la vida está antes que nada. La vida está antes que _todo_.

-¿Aunque Dios ya no esté allá arriba? ¿Aunque nadie lleve ya la cuenta de las buenas o malas acciones?

-Eso debería ser independiente. Haya o no un Dios, haya o no alguien llevando la cuenta, la vida, _la_ _Vida_ (con mayúscula) está primero. La Vida… es algo que debe defenderse. Debería ser el bien más preciado del cosmos.

Norman enmudeció. Muerte lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-La Vida es buena – razonó el sacerdote – No quiero decir con esto que tú seas mala, sólo quiero decir que Dios (en quien sigo creyendo) lo ha dispuesto así por una razón. A lo mejor su ausencia es intencional. A lo mejor es una prueba para saber si somos o no somos dignos de Su Presencia.

-Sí. Tal vez tenga razón…

McKay apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco: hay gente peleando en estos momentos contra la Oscuridad. Héroes.

-Sí.

-Entonces ellos necesitan tú ayuda. ¿Debes escoger un bando? _Que sea el de la Luz_. Que sea el de la Vida.

-Pero… soy la Muerte.

-Y eres una chica adorable. Y buena. Y no creo que estar equivocado en esto. De la muerte también surge la vida. ¡Mira la Resurrección de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo! ¿Qué mejor imagen del triunfo de la Luz sobre las Tinieblas?

Silencio otra vez. Muerte sonrió. Era una sonrisa terriblemente dulce. Se puso de pie.

-¿Hija?

-Tiene razón, Reverendo. Totalmente – dijo – Gracias. Me ha ayudado muchísimo. Ya sé qué debo hacer.

Parpadear. Eso fue lo que Norman McKay hizo. Y en esa fracción de segundo Muerte se había ido.

* * *

><p><strong>5 <strong>

**El Día Más Brillante **

**El Sol. **

**Casi al mismo tiempo. **

La nave espacial de Dhurva se detuvo en órbita solar. El inmenso Astro Rey se hallaba envuelto en una dura coraza de materia oscura. Observando tan agreste panorama y con los escudos de fuerza activados, el joven Monitor soltó su carga: la Bomba de Materia Positiva.

-Dispositivo penetrando caparazón de materia oscura… _Ya_ – dijo para sí mismo mientras consultaba sus aparatos – Llegada al corazón del Sol, tiempo estimado: _18,37 segundos_.

Dhurva tragó saliva. Era el momento de la verdad. Comenzó a alejar la nave pero supo que de nada serviría: dada la poca cantidad de tiempo de la que disponía, nunca podría huir con vida.

-Bueno… fue lindo mientras duró – comentó. Un instante después la bomba explotaba y la costra de materia oscura cedía. El fulgor y el calor resplandecieron, libres otra vez.

Dhurva cerró los ojos, cegado por el brillo… y los volvió a abrir, sorprendido. El tiempo a su alrededor se había congelado.

-Bien, supongo que un Monitor Multiversal no debería decir esto, pero… _¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? _

-Lo siento – se disculpó Muerte. Se hallaba parada a su lado – Fue culpa mía. Estoy al tanto del amor que le tienes a Deva… y no puedo dejar que eso termine de esta manera.

-¿Qué?

-Las historias de amor siempre han sido mi debilidad. Desde los tiempos de Romeo y Julieta. Y admito haber visto _"Titanic"_ como 20 veces y siempre salgo del cine de la misma manera: llorando. Así que supongo que me cansé de que el chico y la chica, por _H_ o por _B_, no puedan estar juntos y que todo acabe en tragedia.

-¿Eh?

-Es todo lo que diré – Muerte le apoyó una mano en el hombro – Eso y que hoy, una persona me dijo que la Vida está por encima de todo y que hay que preservarla. Tienes suerte. Te toca ser el primer favorecido. Vete a casa.

Un resplandor. Dhurva desapareció, teleportado. El tiempo reanudó su marcha y la nave quedó destruida por la explosión de energía solar. Muerte ya no estaba allí tampoco. Se había ido.

* * *

><p>En la Tierra, Alan Scott y Darkseid se trenzaban mano sobre mano sobre las arenas de Egipto. El choque de las energías de ambos sacudía al desierto y provocaba la destrucción de antiguos monumentos.<p>

-¡Es inútil! ¡No puedes ganarme! – dijo el Oscuro Señor. Alan comenzó a doblegarse, a hincar la rodilla sobre el suelo – ¡Mío es el poder de la Anti-Vida! ¡La energía de tu anillo es inútil contra ella!

Linterna Verde temió que aquello fuera verdad. Sentía el poder de su enemigo sobre él como una sombra asfixiante. Poco a poco parecía ir apagándose su brillo esmeralda.

-¡Maldición! – gritó.

-¡ES TU FIN! – los ojos de Darkseid refulgieron. _¡Iba a ganar!_ ¡Un poco más y aplastaría al terrícola!

-Ejem…

De nuevo, el tiempo se detuvo. Muerte apareció en escena. Se paró detrás del Señor del Mal mirándolo severamente y le susurró al oído:

-Tal vez te creas listo por haberme burlado, Darkseid. Admito que hasta yo me creí el numerito de "La Muerte del Señor Oscuro". Pero, ¿sabes qué? **Ya no volverá a suceder**. He elegido bando, dios demonio… y resulta que es el opuesto al tuyo. Es el bando de la Vida – la chica caminó hasta colocarse delante de él – Bye, bye. _¡Y esta vez, para siempre! _

Muerte extendió su mano. La apoyó en el pecho de Darkseid.

Hubo una descarga de poder, una explosión similar al estallido de una supernova, salvo que sucedió en el plano espiritual. Al volver a marchar el tiempo, Alan Scott se sorprendió enormemente cuando su enemigo aulló de dolor y se desintegró en átomos, disipándose como lo haría una pesadilla horrible al despertar uno. Al mismo momento, en las alturas, el escudo que bloqueaba al Sol cedía y la luz volvía a brillar con fuerza.

-Vaya – Alan se sintió bastante confundido – Pensé que iba a perder la batalla. ¡Pero parece que no! Que extraño…

-Un par de palabras en latín – dijo alguien a su espalda – Después busca el término en Google si así lo deseas: _"Deus Ex Machina"_.

Scott se volvió. Una bella chica gótica se hallaba parada de brazos cruzados allí mismo. Sonreía, con dulzura.

-¿La conozco, señorita? – preguntó él.

-Pues resulta que teníamos una cita para la semana que viene, pero veo que se ha cancelado indefinidamente – Muerte le guiñó un ojo – Adiós, Alan. Disfruta de tu nueva vida.

Al igual que Norman McKay, el superhéroe parpadeó. Y eso fue todo lo que la muchacha tardó en irse.

* * *

><p>Como un tsunami, la derrota y muerte –real esta vez– de Darkseid se hizo sentir entre sus tropas. Los Black Lanterns se volvieron cenizas ante los atónitos ojos de los superhéroes que luchaban contra ellos y los anillos de poder que portaban se apagaron uno a uno para siempre.<p>

En Oa, la Batería Central volvió a bullir de actividad y la Anti-Vida desapareció de ella. Regresando a su eterno resplandor esmeralda, sus energías sanadoras restauraron y volvieron a la vida a unos sorprendidos Guardianes del Universo, que se miraban sin comprender qué había pasado. Por suerte para ellos, Ganthet estaba allí y se los aclaró todo, recitándoles incluso los últimos versículos de la profecía de la Noche Final escrita en el Libro de Oa:

"Pero al final, la Luz prevalecerá y desgarrará las Tinieblas… el Destructor será destruido cuando el Portador del Anillo Definitivo lo enfrente y la Muerte decida su bando. Después de la noche, sale el Sol. Después de la sombra, llega el día… el Día Más Brillante".

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo Uno<strong>

**Y la Vida sigue… **

**Metrópolis. **

**Tiempo después. **

Alan Scott miraba el amanecer desde la cima del edificio del Daily Planet cuando Superman se le unió. Parándose a su lado, el Hombre de Acero le dijo:

-Poco a poco, el orden vuelve a África. La Liga y yo estamos ayudando a las autoridades con las tareas de reconstrucción y la asistencia humanitaria… Si bien va a ser duro, creo que podremos lograr encausar un poco las cosas.

-Me alegro muchísimo. Toda esa pobre gente necesita de mucha ayuda ahora.

-Si – Superman hizo una pausa – ¿Qué hay de Hal?

-Nada – Alan bajó la vista, apesadumbrado – Si bien los Guardianes consiguieron rescatar su cuerpo del interior de la Batería, limpio de la corrupción de la Anti-Vida, no ha recuperado la consciencia hasta ahora. Temen que su coma sea irreversible. Viniendo de una raza de seres inmortales y prácticamente casi omnipotentes, como comprenderás no son palabras muy alentadoras que digamos.

-Hal es un luchador. Saldrá de esto… hay que pensar en eso.

-Ojala.

-Hasta entonces… hay un puesto en la Liga para ti. Digo, si deseas ocuparlo.

Alan lo miró a la cara.

-¿No es un poco apurado buscar ya un reemplazo para Jordan? – inquirió.

-No se trata de un reemplazo. Lo hemos hablado entre todos. Sabemos que eres miembro fundador de la Sociedad de la Justicia. Tu experiencia y tu poder serán necesarios para la nueva etapa que estamos a punto de encarar.

-Yo… no sé qué decirte. Hasta hace un tiempo atrás tenía casi 80 años. Mi vida estaba terminada. Ahora resulta que soy joven otra vez. No te ofendas, Súper, pero antes de volver a involucrarme en un equipo de superhéroes, quiero ordenar mi vida… mi nueva vida.

Superman asintió.

-Te estaremos esperando, Alan. No lo olvides.

-No lo haré. Descuida.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos.

Linterna Verde alzó vuelo. Envuelto en su aura esmeralda y con su larga capa ondeando a su espalda, el superhéroe se perdió en la distancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo Dos<strong>

**Exilio **

**Mundo Monitor. **

Dhurva se hallaba parado en medio del gran salón, retenido en un campo de fuerza a la espera del veredicto. Tal y como había anticipado, cuando su intervención no autorizada fue descubierta, las autoridades del Mundo Monitor tomaron cartas en el asunto y celebraron un juicio. Deva salió como testigo a favor suyo, pero ahora su destino ya no le pertenecía. Estaba en manos del Monitor-Líder y del Consejo Multiversal.

-Todos de pie – anunció alguien – El Tribunal ha decidido.

Los Monitores congregados en torno a la figura del prisionero se pararon. Ataviado con los atuendos ceremoniales que exigía el protocolo, el Monitor-Líder aguardó a que el representante del Consejo le comunicara en privado la decisión antes de que él la hiciera pública. El anciano escuchó y asintió. Frunciendo el ceño, miró al acusado y a todos los presentes.

-Monitor Dhurva… el Tribunal ha decidido que eres culpable del delito de violación de las normas y leyes impuestas sobre la no-intervención a los mundos que vigilamos. Por lo tanto, es mi deber comunicarte que la sentencia será el destierro de por vida a una de las infinitas Tierras del Multiverso, absolutamente despojado de todos tus atributos cósmicos y privilegios como Monitor Multiversal. Se te permitirá mantener los recuerdos de tu actual existencia como castigo ejemplificador y para que comprendas el daño que tu accionar desmedido ha causado al orden pre-establecido – el viejo hizo una pausa – ¿Tienes algo que decir a todo esto?

-Sí. Esto: _sólo sé que hice lo correcto_. Nada más.

Hubo murmullos en la sala. El Monitor-Líder los acalló con la mirada. Se volvió hacia el condenado.

-Serás expulsado a un plano de existencia inferior – le recordó – Despídete de tus compañeros.

Dhurva desvió la vista hacia un extremo de la sala. Allí estaba Deva. Lo observaba con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. La suya era una autentica mirada de impotencia. _"Lo siento"_, parecía decir, _"Hice todo lo que pude"_.

-Ya está, Dev – le susurró – Déjalo. Ya no importa.

Un haz de luz lo envolvió, iniciando el proceso de teletransportación. Dhurva cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras sus átomos y moléculas se disolvían y eran enviadas a algún sitio del vasto infinito multiversal.

-Se ha hecho justicia – proclamó el Monitor-Líder, con cierto pesar. Sus palabras dieron por finalizado el proceso judicial.

* * *

><p><strong>En alguna Tierra del Multiverso… <strong>

Dhurva abrió los ojos. Se hallaba acostado sobre una cama, dentro de una habitación común. Desorientado, se irguió y al instante comprendió que su cuerpo había sufrido alguna especie de metamorfosis. Tambaleándose, corrió hacia el baño y se miró a un espejo. Con increíble horror y sorpresa, contempló su reflejo…

Un ser humano común y ordinario le devolvía la mirada. Un terrestre joven, con la barba algo crecida y el cabello largo y desalineado, vestido con unas sencillas prendas de dormir.

-No. No puede ser – dijo. Se sobresaltó. _¿Aquella era su voz?_ ¡Sonaba espantosa! ¿En qué idioma había hablado? ¿Inglés? ¿Español? – Esto no está pasando…

Como para empeorar las cosas, una persona atinó justo a entrar en el baño también. Medio dormida, la chica –cuyo parecido físico con la cantante Britney Spears cuando era más joven, sin duda era notable– se dio de bruces con él y lo miró, enfurruñada.

-Disculpa – le dijo, arrastrando las palabras al hablar – pero necesito usar el baño. _Ya_.

Dhurva la miró, embobado. Sabía que era la primera vez en su vida que la veía. Sin embargo, conocía su nombre.

-Sabrina – exclamó – ¡Te llamas Sabrina!

La aludida frunció el ceño. Resopló, revoleó los ojos y acto seguido, alzando la voz dijo:

-¡MAMÁ! ¡Declan ha estado fumando marihuana otra vez!

Una voz estridente no tardó en responderle, viniendo del piso inferior de la vivienda.

-¡Declan Gunn! _¿Otra vez fumando porquerías?_ ¡Creíamos que habías entendido el mensaje! ¡Nada de drogas en esta casa! ¡Nada de vicios ni de inmundicias! ¡Ya verás cuando tu padre vuelva del trabajo esta tarde y se entere, muchacho!

-Dios. ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!

**¡FIN! **

**(POR AHORA…)**

* * *

><p>1 De este comentario de Dhurva se desprenden algunas cosas que llamaran la atención al avezado lector. La primera: <em>la mención al Monitor original de la Crisis<em>. Se supone que (en esta ficción) es hijo del Monitor-Líder. La segunda: _¿Es mi intención explorar mucho más la mitología de los Monitores?_ La respuesta es sí, posiblemente más adelante el lector pueda hallar mi visión particular de estos personajes amados y a su vez odiados por el fan de DC.

2 Monitor visto en la serie _"Crisis Final"_ y actual personaje de apoyo en el comic _"Multiversity"_.


End file.
